


Captivation

by PuzlDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, Atem is Very Gay, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Poor Yuugi's Shirt, The Author Is Not Projecting Upon Fictional Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: Yuugi draws. Atem watches.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 12





	Captivation

Atem sat at the couch, his weight settled in the net of the soft cushions. The blue glare of the screen holding his work documents was cast upon his smooth skin. He ignored it. He watched something far better.

Yuugi was hunched over at his easel. His bright eyes squinted through delicate eyelashes at the board. He was smudging a figure with a flurry of his wrist. He was a riot of colors.

Water blues, sprouting greens. Brilliant metallic modern paints. Red, and gold. Soft sheens of silver. Spattered all across his figure. Blue gluing soft bangs to a refined brow. Pink swirls on full cheeks. The over-sized old shirt he used to paint in was already dappled. A collaboration of many years, and many projects. It draped across his biceps. It fluttered in the air with his movements. The bird of creativity setting off in flight.

Yuugi sighed. Cocked his head at an angle. His hair swayed with the motion. A waterfall of curls rippling in his path. A motion back, a motion forwards. And then the painting began anew.

Yuugi had taken to art seriously in sight of his goals. He insisted upon putting his vision on paper like it should be. The games of his mind done properly. Visions of his thoughts splayed upon paper. Atem loved Yuugi, and his work. The creations of his mind. But Atem found another vision in Yuugi's work.

"Ah-ha!" Yuugi exclaims. Yuugi's found a jewel in the depths of his mind. He scrambles to display it's mysteries upon the canvas. Atem feels a smile displayed on his own face. He sits there, forms neglected as he gazes at his love in motion.

There is a sway, a ripple in the bubbling stream of Yuugi. He turns to Atem. His eyes are bright stars in the sky.

"What's up?" Yuugi says with his nose scrunched.

"Nothing," Atem says with a fond smile. "Just watching."

His love smiles back.


End file.
